Jusqu'au bout
by kaa-chan
Summary: Harry et Cie. sont de retour à Poudlard pour leur septième année. La guerre approche et tous s'y préparent. Dans un climat difficile, angoissant, un nouveau couple voit le jour. HP/DM, possible lemon. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry et Drago marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir du troisième étage. Rien à l'horizon pour ce soir. De toute façon, il ne se passait jamais rien pendant leur ronde du soir. Il ne se passait plus jamais rien à Poudlard depuis le retour officiel et explosif de Voldemort au mois de juin précédent. Les étudiants se confinaient à leurs chambres, pensant bizarrement y être plus en sécurité que dans le reste de Poudlard…

Harry avait été nommé Préfet, sous les ordres de la Préfète en chef, Hermione. Hors de question, d'après McGonagall, qu'il ne subisse un traitement de faveur. Il avait donc ce travail à effectuer, de la même manière que douze autres élèves de Poudlard. Et forcément, Malefoy était lui aussi Préfet.

Après la mort de Dumbledore en juin dernier, même si Harry était très en colère, peu de choses avaient changé dans sa vie. Le portrait de l'ancien directeur trônait dans le bureau de McGonnagall, et quand Harry allait lui parler dans le cadre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Dumbledore était toujours là. Les seules choses qui le préoccupaient étaient les Horcruxes, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler à cette histoire, les membres de l'Ordre s'en chargeaient. Lui n'avait qu'à s'entraîner à se battre, avec l'aide de professeurs, mais surtout des livres, et d'Hermione. L'AD existait à nouveau, mais plus de manière secrète. Les élèves à y participer étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, ainsi, chaque soir se déroulait une séance de deux heures d'entraînement, mais seules deux par semaine étaient obligatoire, pour tous. Les Serpentards étaient donc de la partie, mais aucun ne s'en plaignait.

En effet, Drago Malefoy était de retour à Poudlard. Après leur fuite hors de Poudlard, Rogue et lui avaient fait demi-tour. Harry avait assisté en juillet à leur procès, ils avaient fait patte blanche en acceptant de témoigner sous veritaserum. Harry avait alors appris que le Drago auquel il avait envoyé le sectusempra essayait d'échapper à un imperum de Peter Pettigrow, et que Rogue avait dû tuer Dumbledore, qui en plus l'en avait supplié, car il avait fait un serment avec Narcissa Malefoy : il ne voulait pas laisser mourir ni Drago, ni sa propre petite personne. Harry ne regardait plus Malefoy de la même façon, ce n'était plus un ennemi. Il n'avait cessé d'essayer de le prouver durant le mois d'Août aux réunions de l'Ordre.

La maison de Sirius appartenait maintenant à Harry. Il y vivait pendant chaque vacances, avec tout le reste de l'Ordre. C'était la seule maison au monde dont les sorts de protection égalaient ceux de Poudlard, aucun des membres n'allait s'en priver. Les capacités du Manoir Black étaient telles que l'on pouvait créer de nouvelles pièces, et même de nouveaux étages. Cette maison était de tout façon invisible aux moldus, et les mêmes sorts que ceux utilisés pour agrandir les voitures du ministère y étaient utilisés. La famille de Tonks, les Weasley, Rogue, Malefoy, les Granger et quelques Aurors y avaient établi résidence permanente depuis l'été précédent. La cohabitation se passait bien, du moins tant que tout le monde n'essayait pas de parler en même temps.

Ainsi, Harry n'était pas gêné de faire cette ronde avec Malefoy, mais la conversation n'était pas non plus des plus animées.

- Malefoy, sincèrement, tu vas combien de fois aux cours du soir ?

- Tous les soirs Potter.

- Tu rigoles, à chaque fois que j'y suis tu n'y es pas, et j'y vais le Lundi, le mercredi, et même à celle du samedi !

- Je te rappelle que tu fais comme tous ces moutons d'élèves qui n'y vont que les jours les moins chargés de la semaine, soit le lundi et le mercredi. Il y a foule, normal que tu ne me voies pas.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne te vois pas le samedi après-midi !

- J'ai dit les cours du soir, Potter, pas de l'après-midi.

Harry était toujours étonné de la facilité et de la rapidité dont faisait preuve Malefoy pour mettre fin aux discussions qui auraient pu s'avérer intéressantes. Depuis la fin Août, quand Malefoy avait proposé ce programme d'entrainement au combat, Harry essayait de savoir pourquoi, et surtout d'où lui était venue cette idée. Mais la seule réponse que donnait Malefoy était celle qu'il avait donné lors de sa proposition lors de la réunion : il voulait prouver qu'il est du côté du Bien, de ceux qui méritent qu'on les aide et qui méritent de vivre, pas du côté « de ces sales chiens », selon ses propres propos.

- Tu voudrais pas qu'on se pose quelque part Malefoy ? ça fait deux mois qu'on fait cette ronde tous les vendredi soir, et il n'y a jamais personne…

- On va où ?

- Euh… salle sur demande ?

- T'as pas plus près Potter, je n'arrête pas ma ronde pour marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout du château !

- Ok, et bien là, y'a une salle de classe !

La salle du professeur Binns. Harry priait que cette demi-heure qu'il leur restait avant de faire leur rapport à McGo allait être moins ennuyeuse que les cours d'histoire de la magie…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

La salle vide avait un aspect différent. Et pour une fois, Harry et Drago pouvait la contempler différemment, aussi : ils ne dormaient pas, et ils étaient même plutôt réveillés. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire à Malefoy. Par quel sujet pouvait on commencer une discussion qui allait apparemment durer une demi heure, avec son ex-pire-ennemi, qui avait un peu de mal à faire causette ?

Malefoy de son côté fouillait les bureaux, du moins un bureau. Harry au début n'y prêtait pas attention, il regardait par la fenêtre, faisant semblant d'être passionné par le paysage, ne laissant pas paraître le sujet de sa réflexion. Quand il s'aperçut du chahut provoqué par Malefoy en personne qui essayait de retourner le bureau, il daigna enfin tenter un approche. Ce bureau, bizarrement, était celui auquel il prenait place à chaque cour de Binns, mais finalement, il y avait seulement vingt cinq élèves dans chaque classe, ce devait aussi être le bureau de Malefoy. Le monde est petit, et fait parfois bien les choses, enfin les fait bizarrement quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

- Rien qui te regarde Potter !

- Oh je t'en prie, arrête de me mépriser comme tu le faisais avant, je pense qu'on en est plus là tous les deux…

- En effet, mais tu n'es pas non plus mon confident, à ce que je sache.

- Tiens tiens, parce que pour savoir ce que tu fous avec ce bureau, il faut être ton confident ? C'est quelque chose d'intime à ce point ?

- Dis pas de connerie Potter, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

- Mouais.

Harry se tu aussitôt, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire. Finalement, Drago avait vraiment le chic pour plomber les conversations. Vraiment pas drôle ce mec. Avec le temps, Harry et les Gryffondors au complet avaient vraiment fini par le cotoyer et l'apprécier, mais Harry aurait voulu que cette relation soit différente avec Malefoy. Le caractère de ce mec donnait vraiment envie de le connaitre, une fois cette animosité dépassée. Harry se voyait déjà super pote avec lui, allant jouer au quidditch avec lui, et tout ce qu'il faisait avec Ron, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder Malefoy. Il essayait vainement de rentrer dans les conversations des Serpentards, mais même s'ils se côtoyaient sans soucis, Harry en demandait encore sans doute beaucoup.

- Je tiens une conversation avec un autre élève via des morceaux de parchemin que nous coinçons sous le plateau de ce bureau. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, et je ne sait pas qui il est. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il est à Gryffondor. Oui, je sais seulement que c'est un garçon, mais il ne m'a pas dit son année. Je sais juste qu'il est assis à cette table avec Binns, et qu'il se fait mortellement chier dans son cour. Ça te va Potter ?

- Euh… Ba oui.

Et là, le cerveau d'Harry commença à fonctionner, lentement mais sûrement. La fameuse personne qui communiquait avec Drago, c'était lui. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il devait répondre au dernier message de l'ex-inconnu, et il s'était endormi sur son bureau. Il avait remis sa réponse au cour suivant, en entendant les autres élèves sortir de la salle à la fin du cours.

- Faut que je te dise, Malefoy. L'inconnu, apparemment, c'est moi.

- Quoi ? Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule.

- Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule, je dis la vérité ! Crois moi pour une fois, merde.

- Oh t'énerve pas Potter, quelle chance y avait-il pour que ça tombe sur toi ?

- Et bien, sachant qu'il y a environ 700 élèves ici, une chance sur 699, puisque tu ne pouvais pas te parler à toi-même !

- Ahaha très drôle…

- Si ça peut te consoler, dis toi qu'il y avait sûrement une prophétie qui annonçait ça… que tu l'as pas voulu, ni moi !

- Ba cours tout de suite au Ministère pour vérifier qu'il n'y ai pas une prophétie qui annonce que je vais te botter le cul Potter !

- Oh oui, Malefoy bottes moi les fesses !

A cette phrase Harry se fit exploser de rire seul, entraînant Malefoy dans son délire. Ils commencèrent une course poursuite dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ne craignant pas Rusard, puisqu'ils étaient Préfets. Ils entraient dans toutes les pièces, se coursaient autour des bureaux, puis ressortaient, de plus en plus essoufflés. Malefoy courut tout le long du deuxième étage, faisant tomber une statue qui se remit debout en maugréant contre « la jeunesse, qui elle n'était pas rouillée ». Harry dépassa Malefoy qui reprenait son souffle, se secoua les fesses à quelques mètres de lui et se retourna en tirant la langue, d'une manière très très mature. Malefoy reprit donc sa course effrénée, mais perdit la piste du gryffondor à un carrefour. Il décida de suivre son instinct et d'aller à droite. La troisième porte à droite venait de se refermer, rapidement mais silencieusement. Il s'approcha donc à pas feutrés, et entrouvrit la porte. Harry à l'intérieur ne riait plus. Il aurait du être essouflé, mais pourtant Drago n'entendait pas sa respiration. Harry était de profil, et semblait muet de stupeur.

- Oh Potter, respire, je vais pas réellement te botter les fesses !

- Ta gueule Malefoy !

- Hey, me parle pas comme ça s'il te plait, j'suis pas ton elfe… Il t'arrive quoi là ? … Ohé, Potter, je te parle !

- T'approche pas, surtout pas…

- Mais, putain c'est qu'un miroir Potter !

- C'est pas n'importe lequel. Sors d'ici Malefoy, s'il te plait.

- Potter, j'ai pas besoin d'un miroir pour voir que tu es moche moi… Donc t'en fais pas pour moi, t'sais.

- JE T'AI DIT QUE C'EST PAS N'IMPORTE QUEL MIROIR BORDEL ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !

- Potter, calme toi, s'il te plait.

La voix de Drago s'était faîte douce, calme. Il voyait bien que ce que Harry voyait ne le mettait dans un état anormal. Son visage était déformé par la colère. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant dit qu'il se séparerait du miroir du Rised, mais il ne l'avait pas fait…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

**Chapitre 2 : **

- Harry, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m'approche ? Mais dis moi bon sang !

- Non, non c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible !

Harry était abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Le miroir du Rised était sensé montrer aux gens ce qu'ils ont le plus envie d'obtenir, cependant, ce qu'il voyait était très loin du compte… Ce qu'il voyait était ni plus ni moins un immense champ de bataille. En toile de fond se profilait le château de Poudlard, assaillit par les flammes. Partout des combats faisaient rage, Harry pouvait voir tous les gens qu'il connaissait et à qui il tenait couverts de sang, allongés, froids, morts. Il était dos à la forêt interdit, il reconnaissait parfaitement l'endroit, derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Un peu à sa droite, gisaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron. Ils avaient été torturés, il y avait tellement de sang qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas morts d'un Avada Kedavra. Et puis il se voyait, lui agenouillé devant Voldemort, soumis par sa baguette, prêt à mourir. Et dans ses bras, Drago, gisant la gorge tranchée, McNair non loin essuyant son couteau aiguisé.

Cette vision lui donna envie de vomir, mais il se retenait. Il désirait ardemment détourner le regard mais c'était impossible. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce ne pouvait pas être le miroir du Rised, ce n'était pas possible. Ce fût Drago qui le tira de sa torpeur, en l'attrapant par le bras et en le faisant asseoir sur le sol.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Potter ? C'est quoi ce miroir ? Pourquoi t'es dans un état pareil ?

- Tu connais le miroir du Rised, Malefoy ?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. C'est sensé te montrer ce que tu désires le plus…

- C'est ça qui m'inquiète, c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai vu Malefoy… ça ne peut pas être ça !

- T'as vu quoi ?

Alors, Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu. Le sang, l'horreur, la mort. Il raconta sa soumission, et lui mort.

- C'est pas normal ce qui se passe, ça ne peut pas être ce miroir…

- Je… je vais essayer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir si c'est ton cerveau qui déraille et si t es schizophrène, ou bien si c'est le miroir qui a été… trafiqué.

Drago se plaça devant le miroir. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelque chose d'heureux, mais pas non plus une chose pareille. Après ce que lui avait dit Harry, il lui sembla qu'il était à peu près dans la même scène. Seulement, c'était Harry qui était allongé à ses pieds. Drago et Severus étaient à genoux devant Voldemort, leur marque des ténèbres suintant de pus à cause de la brûlure. Ils souffraient atrocement. Les membres de l'ordre étaient presque tous morts, comme la plupart des élèves. Ceux qui restaient étaient enfermés dans des cages. Et à côté de Drago Malefoy, se tenaient ses deux parents, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de ce qui se déroulait…

- C'est pas le miroir du Rised, hein ? questionna Harry, maintenant debout auprès de Drago.

- Non, c'est pas possible, crois moi.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On va voir McGo !

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant la gargouille de pierre, qui les laissa entrer sans rechigner. La directrice n'eut pas le temps de leur poser la moindre question, qu'ils déballèrent tout sur ce qu'ils avaient vu.

- Il me semble que votre ronde ne devait pas avoir lieu dans cette partie du château…

- Ce n'est pas là le sujet, Madame la directrice, coupa net Drago. Qu'est-ce que ce miroir, et que fait-il ici ?

- Je vais laisser Albus vous expliquer tout ça, cela n'était pas de ma décision de l'amener ici, je n'ai donc de compte à rendre à personne.

- En effet, commença le portrait du défunt directeur. Minerva ne voulait pas que je fasse venir ce miroir ici. En fait, je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant, mais le miroir du Rised possède un jumeaux, il porte un nom latin un peu compliqué, je vous en fait grâce. En fait, le miroir du Rised est un peu dangereux, il peu montrer des choses que vous désirez ardemment, mais vous rendre fou si vous le regardez trop. Cependant, mon prédécesseur avait pour habitude de faire passer chacun de ses élèves de septième année devant, afin de les motiver. En effet, la plupart d'entre eux, pour ne pas dire tous, se voyaient ASPICs en main… Cela fonctionnait apparemment très bien, mais quand j'ai pris la place de directeur, j'ai décidé d'arrêter cette pratique, finalement, aucun de mes septième années ne semble avoir raté ses examens… Mais avec cette guerre qui approchait, j'ai repensé à ce deuxième miroir, qui était encore dans le coffre de Poudlard à Gringott's. J'ai décidé l'année dernière de le sortir de là-bas, pour m'en servir un peu comme mon prédécesseur. Ce miroir a pour capacité de montrer à quiconque s'y regarde, sa plus grande peur. Je pense sincèrement que connaître celle-ci est nécessaire pour la combattre. La voir en image est tellement impressionnant que quiconque voit cela fait tout pour ne pas le voir arriver. Et nous savons tous qu'en cette période, ce que chacun y voit est teinté de rouge, de mort et du Mal.

- Mais professeur, vous allez traumatiser des élèves si vous faîtes cela ! Et chacun sait ce qu'est sa plus grande peur…

- Non, Harry, il a raison, coupa Drago. Personnellement, je me battrai, avec encore plus de conviction, pour ne jamais voir arriver ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

**Chapitre 3 : **

Le lendemain soir, McGonnagall appela tous les élèves à rester dans la Grande Salle après le dessert, elle avait quelque chose à leur proposer, ou plutôt à leur imposer. Après le dîner, Hagrid et Rusard, le concierge, amenèrent le fameux miroir, comme l'avait décidé Dumbledore l'année précédente. La directrice n' était pas confiante, et la situation la stressait d'avance. Les élèves commençaient déjà à se poser des questions, et McGonnagall dû demander l'attention à plusieurs reprises pour être écoutée.

- S'il vous plait ! Un peu de silence ! Merci… La directrice soupira, pour se calmer, puis repris. Ce soir, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ce miroir, que nous venons d'amener, va vous montrer vos plus grandes peurs. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Cela est nécessaire pour vous motiver. Je sais déjà que vous êtes très impliqué dans cette… guerre, ce… combat pour lequel vous mettez tant d'acharnement à vous entraîner. Cependant, cette volonté était celle d'Albus Dumbledore, et après avoir longuement réfléchi, l'équipe enseignante au complet à décidé qu'il était temps de vous soumettre à cette épreuve. Connaître sa plus grande peur est le moyen le plus efficace pour apprendre à y faire face. Les professeurs et moi-même allons passer les premiers devant ce miroir, et nous vous dirons ce que nous y avons vu. Vous verrez ainsi que nous aussi, nous avons peur de quelque chose, et nous apprendrons à domestiquer cette peur en même temps que vous.

- Professeur ! s'éleva une vois dans l'assemblée des élèves.

- Oui, mademoiselle Granger ?

- Est-ce que nous devrons nous aussi expliquer nos peurs aux autres ?

- Vous n'y êtes pas obligés, cependant, libre à vous de le faire, ce soir ou plus tard. Je vais y aller la première. Bon courage les enfants, pensez bien que cela est nécessaire pour nous, pour nous tous…

Le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle, un silence lourd et tendu. Aucun élève ne s'était rebellé face à cette proposition, dés qu'il était question de guerre, tous devenaient sérieux et concentrés. La directrice s'approcha du miroir, elle essayait de paraître sereine, pour montrer l'exemple aux élèves, mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait de rage contre Dumbledore, et de peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle resta très peu de temps devant le miroir, elle savait à quoi s'attendre, mais le voir en images l'avait profondément choquée.

- Bien, je m'attendais à ce que j'allais voir. En fait, Poudlard, dans le miroir, était en cendres, vous étiez nombreux à être au sol, morts ou presque, et certains d'entre vous étaient torturés par les Mangemorts. Ma plus grande peur est de voir ce château et mes élèves tomber aux mains de ces tyrans…

- Je vais y aller à mon tour, si vous le voulez bien Minerva, s'imposa respectueusement Argus Rusard à la fin du monologue de la directrice. Après être passé près du miroir, il repris la parole : Il semblerait que ma plus grande peur ne soit pas ce à quoi je m'attendais… J'étais ligoté dans une salle obscure, et on me forçait à regarder des enfants, des élèves de Poudlard, se faire torturer… Apparemment, je tiens un peu plus à ces garnements que je n'ose me l'avouer…

Cette remarque du concierge fit sourire la majorité des élèves. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Sa démarche irrégulière, ses cheveux épars et ses mains déformées par le temps étaient oubliés par les élèves, leurs railleries misent de côté pour une soirée. Il était cracmol, mais humain avant tout. Tous les professeurs passèrent devant le miroir, et chacun en ressortait attristé. Hagrid ne cacha pas sa douleur d'avoir vu notre trio succomber de la main de Voldemort, et expliqua que la toile de fond de ce cauchemar était pour lui aussi Poudlard. Tous ne voyaient que ce décor, Poudlard était leur maison, et la plus grande peur de chacun est de se voir devenir vulnérable au sein de son propre foyer.

- Bien, entama la directrice, cela va être à vous jeunes gens. Cette soirée s'annonce longue et difficile, ainsi vos deux première heures de cours de demain matin sont annulées. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons, agir, est-ce que les premières années doivent passer d'abord et leurs aînés ensuite, ou bien, les volontaires d'abord ?

- Je… est-ce que je peux vous proposer quelque chose professeur ? demanda Drago Malefoy de la table des Serpentards sans trop hausser la voix, incitant la directrice à se rapprocher de lui, ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle.

- Oui, bien entendu…

- Nous pourrions peut être passer par… groupes d'élèves. Ca serait plus rapide, et… moins dur. Enfin, je pense que pour les premières années, être épaulé par un ami ou un copain pourrait être… mieux…

- Bonne idée M. Malefoy. Alors, repris la directrice à l'intention de toute la Grande Salle, vous allez passer groupe par groupe… trois par trois, repris la directrice après un rapide calcul. Les premières années en premier, ils pourront ensuite aller se coucher s'ils le désirent.

Les élèves commencèrent à défiler entre copains, amis, voire même frères et sœurs parfois. La soirée promettait d'être longue…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

En effet la soirée fût bien longue. Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin que les derniers élèves rentrèrent à leur dortoir. La plupart étaient des septièmes années, et parmi eux figuraient forcément les élèves de l'ancienne AD, et même quelques Serpentards. Les professeurs avaient l'air lessivé, les discours s'étaient ressemblés toute la soirée, mais certains les avaient plus marqués que d'autres. Certains seulement ne voyaient pas la même chose que les autres dans le miroir.

Pour tous, la guerre étaient omniprésente, Poudlard, ainsi que leurs amis et leurs familles. Mais quelques cas avaient été différents. Madame Pomfresh voyait son infirmerie vide de tout remède ou toute potion. Il n'y avait plus rien pour soigner qui que ce soit, et lorsqu'elle mettait la main à sa poche pour attraper sa baguette, celle-ci n'y était pas. Finalement, cela avait quand même un rapport avec la guerre : elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir aider à soigner des blessés, ou du moins de gens malades. Mais cette absence de sang, de bombardement, de combat dans la nuit glacial avait rendu le récit de Madame Pomfresh presque joyeux aux oreilles des élèves.

Les serpentards étaient de ceux qui voyaient les choses les plus éloignées de la normale – si on peut encore considérer normal le fait que quelques centaines d'élèves passent leurs nuits à rêver de guerre et de sang. Parmi ceux là, Blaise Zabini, ou encore Théodore Nott. Ils n'avaient pas vu la guerre. Le premier avait vu le Lord Noir tuer son petit frère, âgé de dix ans à peine. Pas dans le cadre de la guerre, non. Parce qu'il refusait de manger ce que lui servait Pettigrew Le Rat. L'éducation chez le Lord Noir, est d'après certains plus stricte et sectaire que personne ne peut l'imaginer. Nott se voyait s'enfoncer dans un nid d'acromantules comme dans des sables mouvants. Sa phobie dépassait même sa propre mort : il voyait les insectes géants aux multiples yeux finir de le déguster en léchant ses os. Peu ragoûtant. Quand il le raconta, Ron fût heureux de se dire que même lui avait dépassé cette peur qu'il estimait insurmontable – pour la remplacer par une autre pas moins effrayante.

Vivre dans une période comme celle là ne rassurait personne, mais ils devaient faire avec. Certains étaient sceptiques quant à l'efficacité de cette soirée. Draco et Harry, eux, savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Ils avaient peur de mourir, d'être asservis par Voldemort, de voir leurs amis mourir.

- Draco, faut que je te parle.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une idée pour progresser avec l'autre face de serpent, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, chuchota-t-il à son ancienne Némésis.

- Potter, tu sais bien que je suis surveillé, je peux pas faire un pas sans qu'on me traque, autant dans l'ordre que chez les autres fous furieux !

- Je sais, mais y'a que toi qui puisse m'aider !

- Ok, alors, on reprend la bonne vieille technique de communication, et soit discret !

- Pas de problème mon capitaine !

- Ta gueule Potter !

Draco souriait encore des blagues stupides que pouvait lui faire Harry quand ils étaient tous les deux. Ils se côtoyaient depuis peu. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient réellement amis, finalement. Mais c'est vrai que des moments comme celui-ci, ou la course poursuite dans le château les rapprochaient forcément. Draco se doutait que le plan d'Harry était foireux, sinon il l'aurait proposé pendant une des réunions de l'Ordre. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de bon là-dessous, mais il avait vu récemment à quel point Harry était investi dans cette guerre. Draco le comprenait, ils avaient un parcours un peu similaire en fait. Tous les deux n'avaient pas eu d'enfance, aucune liberté de choix sur leur avenir, et très peu d'amis autour d'eux. Seulement, Draco avait réussi à prendre en main son destin. Il soupçonnait même que son attitude ait eu des répercutions sur celle d'Harry. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqués tous les deux et qu'Harry avait admis la difficulté de la vie de Draco à Malfoy Manor, il semblait avoir envie de prendre des initiatives lui aussi...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Depuis que Harry avait admis tout ce qu'avait vécu Drago ces quelques dernières années, il vivait différemment son destin. Enfin, la destinée que lui avait assigné la prophétie, puisque lui ne l'avait pas choisi. Il souhaitait partir loin, aller se dorer la pilule au soleil, et ne plus penser à tout ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Mais il remettait les pieds sur terre à chaque nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. S'il ne mettait pas fin à tout ça, en tuant Voldemort, ce n'était plus seulement l'Angleterre qui serait en guerre, mais le monde entier, en prise aux mains des mages noirs les plus cruels.

En plus, il ne pouvait pas être égoïste, c'était plutôt contre-nature. Harry Potter était un garçon amitieux, aimant, courageux et prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime. Autant dire : Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait se résigner à tout abandonner et à fuir ce funeste destin. Funeste tant pour lui que pour ses camarades, ainsi que ces ennemis. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il serait obligé de tuer un jour. Il pouvait déjà voir les sombrals depuis la mort de Sirius, et c'était très douloureux de les voir survoler la cîme des arbres de la forêt interdite, mais imaginer qu'il ne les verrait plus uniquement pour cette raison lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Il tenait une idée pour mettre fin à tout ça sans entraîner trop de morts derrière lui. Mais il rechignait à en parler aux membres de l'ordre qui ne lui laisseraient pas le droit de mettre son plan à exécution. Il avait bien l'intention d'en parler avec quelques personnes quand même, celles qui pourraient l'aider à mettre fin aux jours de son ennemi juré, en ne mettant pas en péril la vie d'innocents. Drago allait l'aider à tout ça, mais pas seulement lui. Harry avait l'intention de mettre ses meilleurs amis sur le coup, ceux qui pourraient l'aider à coup sûr et sans prendre trop de risques. Ils ne seraient pas en première ligne, seul lui serait confronté en face à face au danger. Il continuait de voir en rêve ce que faisait Voldemort, mais ce dernier ne lui montrait que ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il avait arrêté de prendre des cours d'occlumentie, avec l'accord des membres de l'Ordre. Il avait réussi à les convaincre en leur rappelant que sans ça, Mr Weasley serait mort, tué par Nagini.

Il savait les risques qu'il encourrait, si Voldemort pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, il pouvait aussi lui mentir. La mort de Sirius était en grande partie de sa faute, il en restait convaincu. Cependant, il avait appris à utiliser tout cela à son avantage : même si le Lord Noir ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait, Harry se concentrait chaque nuit pour essayer de se souvenir des détails de ses rêves, il essayait de passer outre les horreurs qu'il voyait, pour deviner où se cachait le mage noir. Et cela avait porté ses fruits : il avait des pistes sérieuses, mais il n'arriverait pas à les résoudre seul.

Je sais où il se cache, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. De beaucoup d'aide. HP

Il venait de laisser ce mort coincé sous la tablette de son bureau d'Histoire de la Magie. Il savait que Drago le trouverait, et qu'il serait prêt à l'aider. Le serpentard ne pouvait pas leur dire où se trouvait l'antre du mage noir, mais Harry avait réussi à réunir assez d'informations pour qu'ils le retrouvent. Avec l'aide de ses amis, et peut être de certains serpentards, il n'y aurait pas de problème. L'endroit se situait bien plus prêt que personne ne pourrait le suspecter. Voldemort avait construit ses quartiers sous terre, là où il pensait ne pas être retrouvé. Par deux fois, il avait vu Nagini arpenter des couloirs sombre, et ressortir par un tunnel de terre, se retrouvant au grand jour. Et pas n'importe où : au pied du nid d'accromantules où Hagrid l'avait emmené lors de sa deuxième année. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos de l'admettre, mais Voldemort n'était qu'à quelques minutes de marche à pied de lui, et de toute l'école. Il pouvait s'attaquer à eux à tout moment. Depuis qu'il avait fait de funeste constat, Harry n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la disparition du pauvre petit Paul Morgan, de première année, qui restait un mystère pour tout le monde, sauf pour lui. Trois semaines après qu'il ait été déclaré disparu, Harry l'avait vu à genoux devant Voldemort, terrifié et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi ce gamin ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que personne ne s'imaginait qu'il était aussi prêt de Poudlard. Il avait disparu en pleine nuit, et les membres de l'Ordre avait tout fait pour que cette informations ne s'ébruite pas : les camarades de classe du pauvre petit Serdaigle le croyaient retourné auprès de sa famille moldue, comme la plupart des enfants pas nés de familles sorcières d'ailleurs. Sa famille, quant à elle, pensait qu'il était en sécurité à Poudlard. Les adultes de l'ordre refusaient d'admettre que le petit était mort, si Voldemort l'avait kidnappé il y avait une raison, et ils comptaient bien la trouver.

Harry pensait ironiquement qu'ils visaient juste. Il y avait une raison : Voldemort voulait que Harry se mette à le chercher partout, il ne pouvait pas laisser un innocent aux mains de cette ordure. Il n'avait rien dit : cette fois, il ne ferait pas comme pour Sirius, il ne se jèterait pas dans la gueule du loup. Il savait que l'enfant était encore en vie, dernièrement, Voldemort ne lui envoyait que des images du jeunes garçons pendant la nuit, montrant son envie pressant de voir Harry débarquer devant son trône pour pouvoir le tuer .

La solution était toute faite : il fallait s'infiltrer dans les rangs du mage noir pour qu'il n'y voie que du feu. Mais les deux seuls espions qui restaient avaient été démasqué en juillet dernier, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas y retourner au risque de se faire tuer d'un simple coup de baguette. Il fallait qu'ils se fassent passer pour des mangemorts de longue date, et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était d'utiliser le polynectar. Et ils devraient être nombreux, et anéantir les autres mangemorts, de manière à laisser le lord seul face à une troupe de gens entraînés à se battre. Il avait beau être fort, Harry le tuerait, aidés de fidèles compagnons. Eux ne risqueraient quasiment rien, si son plan se déroulait comme prévu…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Les gryffondors sortaient de leur cours d'histoire de la magie, la plupart avec des yeux bouffis de fatigue, et d'ennui. Ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur, alors que les serpentards prenaient leur place l'air abattu, presque à reculons. Harry vit Drago un peu plus loin, avec ses amis : Zabini, Parkinson et Nott. Il lui lança un regard insistant, et Drago compris que Harry lui avait enfin laissé le mot qu'il lui avait promis. Mais bientôt, cette technique de discussion serait dépassée, si Harry avait en tête de monter un plan aussi gros que Drago l'imaginait, il leur faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un bout de papier et une plume pour s'organiser. Le survivant ne faisait jamais les choses à la légère, et pour l'avoir vu s'investir dans ses missions pour l'ordre aussi banales soient elles, Drago savait que s'il avait fait appel à lui, c'est qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Harry était plutôt du genre solitaire dans ses missions : son mot d'ordre étant de ne laisser personne prendre des risques par sa faute. La prophétie avait été dévoilée au grand jour la veille au soir, et Drago n'avait pas décelé la moindre émotion dans le regard de Potter à ce moment là. Ce dernier était tellement habitué à vivre avec depuis sa cinquième année, qu'il en avait presque oublié que personne ne savait. Mais ça tombait tellement sous le sens…

La première chose que fit Drago en entrant dans la salle de classe fut de lire le message d'Harry. Il ne lui apprenait rien d'important, tout ça, Drago s'y attendait. Il comprenait que Harry voulait qu'il réunisse des gens de son côté pour une mission qui allait s'avérer périlleuse. Apparemment, ils iraient chercher Voldemort directement chez lui. Drago savait où il se cachait, au moins avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient avec Snape. Si Potter comptait sur lui, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Il répondit au message aussi brièvement.

Ok, salle sur demande ce soir, après le repas dans la grande salle. DM

Drago savait que Harry n'aurait ce message que samedi matin, et qu'ils auraient ainsi leur soirée pour discuter tranquillement sans se soucier d'un réveil trop matinal le lendemain. Il était chargé de faire la ronde ce soir là, ils n'auraient donc que Rusard à éviter, en rentrant au dortoir.

Harry cherchait à chaque repas le regard de Drago pour savoir s'il approuvait sa démarche. La fin de semaine passa lentement sans aucun signe de la part du serpentard. Le samedi matin, il failli feindre un mal de tête pour rester couché, mais il repensa aussitôt que son cours était celui d'histoire de la magie, et qu'une réponse l'y attendait peut-être, alors il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en avance à un cours, même Hermione n'avait pas terminé de déjeuner quand il se rendit devant la salle. Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand tout le monde fût installé à sa place, il attrapa le petit morceau de parchemin laissé par Drago, et aussitôt après l'avoir lu, il y ajouta « Je compte sur vous ». Il fit passer le message aux gryffondors concernés, ne restait plus qu'à prévenir Ginny et Luna qui n'étaient pas dans la même classe.

Tous les concernés mangèrent ensemble, mais ils ne pouvaient pas parler ouvertement de leur sortie nocturne. Même lors de l'après midi, les sujets de discussions avaient été plutôt fades, mais tous n'en pensaient pas moins. Seul Harry savait vraiment ce qui allait se passer, et il appréhendait un peu la réaction de ses amis. Il ne savait pas non plus quels serpentards seraient réquisitionnés par Drago, et même s'il ne doutait pas des choix de ce dernier, il se posait des questions. Certains serpentards avec qui il avait pu discuter quelques fois lui paraissaient assez sympathiques, mais il y en avait certains qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Le soir venu, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de sortir la cape d'invisibilité. Ils ne pourraient pas tous s'y cacher de toute façon. Seul Rusard était à craindre, il prit quand même la carte du maraudeur pour être certain de ne croiser personne. Mais il se doutait qu'à cette heure-ci, Rusard serait plutôt parti boire un verre dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Il avait été invité à y passer la soirée, son ami voulait écouler son stock de biscuits, mais il avait refusé l'invitation prétextant un entraînement avec ses amis. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait faux.

Harry était accompagné d'Hermione et Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean, mais aussi Ginny et Luna. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers arrivés à la salle sur demande. Harry le vit au premier coup d'œil, car en ouvrant la porte, l'intérieur n'était pas celui qu'ils avaient imaginé. La décoration était bien plus sobre, dans les tons beiges, et tout était très chic. Rien à voir avec l'intérieur douillet que s'imaginaient les Gryffondors à chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient ici après les réunions de l'Ordre, pour qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron leur fassent un compte rendu.

Dans la salle, Harry reconnu DRago, bien entendu, accompagné de Blaise Zabini. Il y avait aussi Pansy Parkinson, et Théodore Nott. Ils n'étaient que quatre, et finalement Harry s'était fait un sang d'encre pour rien : il les connaissait tous et leur avait déjà parlé pendant les entraînements de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Salut Potter, commença Drago.

- Harry, appelle moi Harry. Mes amis n'ont plus rien contre toi. On leur fait un compte rendu à la fin de chaque réunion de l'Ordre.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez eu la même idée, lança Blaise. Il était nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Tous s'assirent en se regardant en chien de faïence. Ils ne savaient pas trop se comporter les uns vis-à-vis des autres. Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry finit par prendre la parole, tous étaient attentifs.

Ecoutez, je sais où il est, et je sais comment l'atteindre. Les horcruxes sont entre de bonnes mains, le dernier va être détruit bientôt par Lupin. De toute façon, nous ne partirons pas tant que ce ne sera pas fait, et nous avons besoin de nous organiser.

Ok, Potter, mais t'es sûr de nous faire confiance ? Moi personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr, lança Blaise Zabini, jetant un froid dans l'assemblée.

Et pour quelle raison tu ne lui fais pas confiance, Zabini ? Il a assez prouvé qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour atteindre cet enfoiré non ? s'emporta Ron.

Ecoute, Weasley, je sais qu'il veut tuer Vous-Savez-Qui, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il ne va pas nous jeter tous dans la gueule du loup, juste pour que ce qu'il a vu dans le miroir l'autre soir ne se réalise pas ?

Zabini, repris Harry, il est hors de question que j e mette qui que ce soit en danger. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'au bout…

Potter, nous ne sommes pas tes larbins !

C'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire… Pansy. Lui répondit Hermione, semblant hésiter sur l'utilisation du prénom.

Laissez moi vous expliquer comment j'imagine tout ça, et ensuite on verra avec ce que vous pouvez apporter, ce que vous voulez ou ne voulez pas faire.

Tout le petit groupe d'était resserré autour d'Harry. Un vrai complot s'organisait, sans qu'on puisse les arrêter. Une attaque de mangemorts aurait pu avoir lieu dans la cour, qu'ils ne l'auraient même pas entendue, malheureusement pour eux.

Alors qu'Harry se levait pour chercher un morceau de parchemin et une plume, la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit à la volée.

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ? Vous devriez être chacun dans vos dortoirs !

Bonsoir, professeur McGonnagall ! Lança Hermione, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement.

Je répète ma question, que faîtes vous tous ici ? Ne me dites pas que vous jouez aux échecs je ne vous croirais pas.

Professeur, laissez-moi vous expliquer…

Ronald Weasley, comment allez vous expliquer votre présence si tardive dans la salle sur demande, avec les Serpentards ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne les appréciiez pas trop, pourtant.

Malgré ces quelques phrases assassines à l'encontre des étudiants qu'elle venait de surprendre, la professeur de métamorphose souriait intérieurement. Elle n'attendait même pas d'explications, elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient en train de s'organiser une mission dans le dos de l'Ordre. Elle voyait bien qu'Harry semblait absent depuis quelques jours, et qu'il ne réclamait plus autant de travail qu'avant. S'il ne cherchait pas à se voir confier une mission, c'est qu'il avait autre chose à faire de son côté. Et elle avait vu juste, et le groupe très hétéroclite qu'elle avait maintenant sous les yeux la confortait dans son opinion. Ron regarda à son tour toute l'assemblée, et un hochement de tête de Zambini appuya sa décision. Il ne mentirait pas, mais en tout cas il cacherait une partie de la vérité.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_Ron regarda à son tour toute l'assemblée, et un hochement de tête de Zambini appuya sa décision. Il ne mentirait pas, mais en tout cas il cacherait une partie de la vérité._

Nous avons une mission à accomplir, nous ne voulons pas que l'Ordre s'en mêle, alors nous avons décidé de nous organiser tout seuls. Quoi que vous disiez, sachez que nous sommes entièrement capables de la mener à bien jusqu'au bout, et que vous ne pourriez pas nous aider plus.

Bien, et puis-je savoir en quoi consiste cette mission ?

Non ! Coupa Harry.

Ce que veut dire Harry, reprit Draco en lui jetant un regard en coin, c'est que cette mission ne sera plus secrète, à partir du moment où vous serez au courant. Nous avons besoin d'un maximum de discrétion, et moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux ce sera.

Bien. J'en reste là, mais ne comptez pas partir vers des missions trop périlleuses sans en avoir parlé à l'Ordre au préalable. Que vous vouliez partir en mission, ensembles, car vous estimez que vous en êtes capables, je peux le comprendre, que vous décidiez de vous unir dans cette guerre est très bien, mais je ne cautionnerai pas que vous décidiez de partir vous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Dans ce cas, faîtes les rentrer dans l'Ordre, seuls nous quatre en faisons partie. Lança sèchement Hermione, les bras croisés, et un sourire tout à fait malfoyen sur le visage.

Bonne soirée. Et ne faites rien d'insensé.

Le professeur de métamorphose partit sans même répondre à la proposition d'Hermione. Celle-ci savait très bien qu'on n'entrait pas dans l'Ordre comme dans n'importe quelle œuvre de charité. Il s'agissait de mettre en question toute une organisation qui se battait pour faire revenir le bien sur le monde sorcier. Pour la plupart, les amis d'Harry étaient d'accord avec Hermione, même si Neville était resté en retrait depuis le début

Harry, si tu continuais de nous expliquer en quoi consiste ton plan.

Ce n'est pas un banal plan, et nous ne pourrons pas le mettre à exécution tout de suite de toute façon. Pour l'instant, je vais juste vous demander de vous entraîner plus dur que jamais. Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu.

Tous acquiescèrent, et la réunion pris fin là-dessus, plus rapidement que prévu. Harry sortit le premier de la salle sur demande, et à son grand étonnement, personne ne le suivit. Il décida de ne pas faire demi-tour et de les laisser parler. Après tout, il connaissait plutôt bien ces Serpentards, Drago lui en avait beaucoup parlé et il les avait rencontré quelques fois, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis. Ils avaient besoin d'apprendre à se connaître, pour s'entraider au mieux. La mission qu'il avait prévue pour eux allait être périlleuse, et il faudrait pouvoir anticiper les réactions de chacun, et savoir se reconnaître parmi une foule de personne, les yeux fermés.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la salle sur demande, tout le monde était silencieux, mais personne ne se décidait à partir. Ils étaient tous restés debout autour d'une table, les papiers d'Harry sous les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter précisément de la mission à accomplir, et après le passage de McGonagall, Harry en était resté là. Les Serpentards semblaient ne pas s'en soucier, mais c'est finalement Pansy Parkinson qui se lança.

Vous savez ce qu'il a prévu ?

Non, Harry ne nous a parlé de rien, il nous a juste dit de nous réunir ici pour une raison que nous ne connaissions même pas. Quand on a vu qui était concerné, on s'est dit que ça n'était pas une petite beuverie entre potes qui était prévue…

Ron ! le sermona Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Weasley, il faut que…

Appelle moi Ron, Zabini, si tu commences à m'appeler par mon nom de famille sur un champ de bataille, tu risques de déconcentrer tous les membres de ma famille, et c'est hors de question.

T'aurais pû me dire plus simplement que tu veux enterrer la hache de guerre… Mon prénom, c'est Blaise, au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué.

Au bout de 7 ans, je te rassure, je le sais.

Bien, je voulais juste te dire qu'il faut que tu oublies tous les préjugés que tu as pu avoir sur nous ces sept dernières années, justement. Si on est revenu à Poudlard, aussi peu nombreux que nous soyons, c'est pour une bonne raison. On aurait pu rentrer tout de suite dans Ses rangs, il nous l'a… proposé, dirons nous.

Depuis quand Tu-sais-qui propose au lieu d'imposer ? questionna Ginny, tout à coup intriguée.

Parce qu'il sait très bien que si nous rejoignions ses rangs sans être prêts, nous ne lui serons d'aucune utilité. Pour ma part, mon père est mangemort, mais ma mère ne l'est pas. Elle a fui l'Angleterre à son retour, sur les ordres de mon père. Il croit qu'elle fuit le ministère, qui traque toutes les familles de mangemorts, mais en fait elle a fuit Ses convictions.

Et toi alors ? repris de plus belle Ginny.

Moi, je n'approuve pas non plus ce qu'il fait. Regardes moi, Wea… Ginny, je suis métisse. Autant par la couleur de ma peau que par mon sang. Il ne sait pas que ma mère n'est pas de sang pur, et que par conséquent je ne le suis pas non plus.

Et vous ? demanda Neville, en retrait.

Moi, je me suis barrée cet été de chez mes parents, et je n'y suis pas retournée. J'en avais marre de subir les humeurs de mon père, il se vengeait de sa servitude sur moi, alors qu'il n'était même pas foutu de prendre des décisions par lui-même. J'ai erré par-ci par-là, et je suis venue ici comme j'ai pu. La seule utilité que j'avais pour mon père, c'est le mariage arrangé avec Drago, et c'est plus d'actualité.

Comment, que … ?

Et moi, enchaina aussitôt Théodore Nott, sentant la discussion partir sur une pente glissante, j'ai trouvé Pansy qui dormait dans l'écurie de mes grands parents, cet été.

Oui, ben t'étais pas obligé de leur dire ça, non plus.

Oh, je rigole, te vexes pas ! Elle m'a tout expliqué, et puis j'ai accepté de la suivre. Mes parents me cachent bien ce qu'ils font de leurs journées, ou de leurs nuits. Je savais que mon père était mangemort, malgré tout ses efforts pour me le cacher. Il fait ami-ami avec des moldus, parfois. Je comprends pas pourquoi il s'est enrôlé, mais j'étais même pas né quand il a décidé de se faire marquer.

L'ambiance était lourde. Personne ne disait plus rien. Neville semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il adviendrait de ce petit groupe. Pourraient- ils un jour s'entendre ? Pourraient ils réellement combattre côte à côte sans ses soucier de blesser ou de tuer, sachant que parmi leurs victimes se trouveraient les parents de certains ?

OoOoOoOoO

Drago n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant la réunion, et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était s'étendre sur son lit, et dormir jusqu'au lever du jour. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Depuis quelques semaines, Harry lui confiait régulièrement le sujet de ses missions pour l'Ordre, ses craintes, etc. Il venait lui raconter les détails de ses missions dés son retour, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Et là, pour cette mission qui le concernait, Harry ne lui avait rien dit du tout, ce qui avait de quoi inquiéter le jeune Serpentard.

Il prit une douche rapide et se mis au lit aussi sec. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans le dortoir des septièmes années, et la maison Serpentard était bien vide. La salle commune était un peu comme le salon d'un appartement en collocation, pour Théodore, Blaise et Drago, qui n'y croisaient quasiment personne. Ses deux amis étant absent pour la soirée – probablement partis à la conquête de jeunes filles célibataires, mais lui n'en avait franchement pas envie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

A quelques mètres des cachots Serpentard où Draco tournait en rond dans son lit, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de peaufiner ses plans pour les présenter à ses coéquipiers le lendemain. Il aurait besoin de temps pour arriver à ses fins, non pas dans la création de ce fameux plan, mais par tous les préparatifs qu'il nécessitait.

Chacun allait devoir se métamorphoser, grâce au polynectar, en un des mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort. Obtenir les places stratégiques auprès de lui serait nécessaire pour qu'Harry puisse l'approcher et l'éliminer sans avoir au préalable à combattre avec ses fidèles, et dépenser son énergie. Bien qu'il rechigne à l'avouer, Voldemort était un mage noir d'une puissance sans égale, et il aurait besoin de tout son potentiel magique pour le terrasser.

Seulement, infiltrer ses amis et les Serpentards dans les rangs des mangemorts ne se ferait pas sans encombre. Ils devraient rester en place au moins deux jours avant l'attaque, pour communiquer les informations stratégiques et logistiques nécessaires à l'aboutissement de ce stratagème.

La mise en place du plan prit toute la nuit et Harry ne s'endormit sur sa feuille, dans son lit, qu'au lever du soleil. Le dimanche passerait bien trop vite au goût d'Harry, il avait tellement de choses à leur dire, qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ses rêves furent emplis de listes, de stratagèmes, de sorts et de batailles. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, au moment d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, tout lui paraissait finalement plus clair. Il était fin prêt à tout leur expliquer.

- Hermione, je peux te parler ?

La jeune Gryffondor, penchée sur un livre de métamorphose, releva la tête à la mention de son prénom. Elle vit alors un Harry à peine réveillé mais plein de détermination.

Oui ?

Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir tous ensemble aujourd'hui ? Avec les Serpentards ? Il faut que je vous explique ce qu'on va faire.

Viens, on va rejoindre les autres au terrain de Quidditch. Mais je ne sais pas où sont Draco et les autres. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on leur a un peu parlé hier…

Oui, je sais. Mais il va falloir les trouver et je crois qu'il va falloir mettre vos querelles de côté un certain temps !

Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, Harry. Tu sais bien que je ne serai pas la plus difficile à convaincre. Mais je pense que Ron et les autres ont bien compris les enjeux eux aussi. Allons les rejoindre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch, plusieurs autres élèves étaient là, installés sur l'herbe. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver leurs amis, parés de leurs écharpes rouges et jaunes. Ron et Seamus étaient affalés auprès de leurs balais, et semblaient encore essoufflés. Les autres, en tailleurs, discutaient, sans grande surprise, des Serpentards.

Blaise a l'air d'être celui qui va nous poser le moins de problèmes, il a l'air cool.

J'suis d'accord Ginny, mais cette Parkinson me file la chair de poule. Je sais pas si je suis prêt à lui faire entièrement confiance.

Je crois que la question de la confiance n'a pas à se poser, Dean. Ils ont trahis Voldemort, tous autant qu'ils sont, et ils ne seraient pas revenus à Poudlard avec la marque. McGonnagall ne les aurait pas laissé entrer ici, si elle avait eu un quelconque doute. Pour être honnête, nous avons débattu de leur cas avec les membres de l'ordre juste avant la rentrée. Tout est clean, soyez-en certains.

Hermione s'était assise avec les autres en arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry, encore debout, vit un petit groupe d'élèves s'approcher d'eux, auxquels il n'avait pas fait attention avant. Il s'agissait tout simplement des Serpentards, Blaise en tête, et Draco à la traîne, qui venaient se joindre à eux. Bien qu'il fût un peu surpris, Harry n'en laissa rien paraître. Blaise lui tendit la main, qu'il serra sans rien dire, et fit un signe de la main à ceux qui étaient au sol.

Bonjour tout le monde. Bien dormi ? On peut se joindre à vous ?

...

Bon, je sais, ça vous paraît bizarre, mais après tout, on pourrait peut-être se cotoyer un peu non ? Me dîtes pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé ?

Oui… Euh, bien sûr, Blaise. Assieds-toi.

Merci Ginnevra.

Ginny, ça suffira.

Harry regardait les trois autres Serpentard prendre place au sol et s'assit donc en même temps qu'eux. Leur groupe très hétéroclite semblait attirer les regards et les commérages comme le sucre attire les abeilles. Les quelques autres élèves présents sur le stade les regardaient de travers, et ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter d'être discrets. Harry se demandait tout de même si cette situation n'était pas un peu risquée, tout le monde allait se demander ce qu'ils fichaient ensemble, et la discrétion était de mise dans la réalisation de leurs plans. Le risque d'être démasqué était d'autant plus grand désormais, et il ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. C'était d'ailleurs ce que Draco semblait penser lui aussi, jetant au même moment un regard mauvais aux Poufsouffles tournés vers eux, non loin de là.

Bien, je ne sais pas ce qui va se dire à notre sujet, mais tant mieux. Tant qu'ils colporteront leurs ragots, on aura le temps de tout organiser sans que l'on nous courre après. Au moins, on ne dira plus que j'essaye d'égorger des premières années Gryffondor dans les toilettes.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy, qui avait prononcé cette phrase, le regard dirigé vers un autre groupe d'élève situés à l'entrée du stade.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais que de nous quatre, je suis la seule à crouler encore sous les rumeurs. Je suis même prête à parier que je suis celle à qui vous faites le moins confiance, pas vrai ?

Euh…

Oui, c'est vrai Pansy, mais puisqu'apparemment, tu n'égorges pas de premières années dans les toilettes…, s'enquit Dean.

Non, elle fait autre chose dans les toilettes.

Draco ! Je t'ai pas demandé d'en rajouter !

Oui, Pansy chérie, mais c'est toi qui as commencé !

Les regards éberlués des Gryffondors suffirent à stopper cette conversation sans queue ni tête. Tous retrouvèrent leur calme, et petit à petit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Il était resté bloqué à regarder Draco, depuis sa dernière phrase envers Pansy. S'ils avaient beaucoup discuté et rigolé tous les deux ces derniers temps, ils ne s'étaient jamais côtoyés au milieu d'un groupe d'amis. Cela lui faisait bizarre, il appréciait de voir Draco ouvert aux autres, et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie à son encontre. Quelque part, il avait cru ses derniers temps être le seul à qui Draco se confiait, et avec qui il rigolait. Il pensait être plus important que n'importe qui pour Draco, et à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Harry se flagella mentalement d'avoir osé y croire.

Harry, tu voulais nous parler tous ensemble ce matin, non ? l'interpella Hermione.

Euh, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur endroit.

Ca l'est. Interrompit Draco. Si on se dirige ailleurs, c'est là que nous aurons l'air suspect. Aller à la salle sur demande maintenant ne serait pas très malin, des regards nous suivraient jusque là-bas et je vous assure que nous souhaitons tous que cette pièce reste secrète.

Harry croisa le regard de Draco, et détourna les yeux à ce moment, les joues rougissantes. Draco semblait faire référence à autre chose que leurs réunions stratégiques. Bien que les autres n'aient, semblait-il, rien remarqué, Pansy enchaina dans un demi-sourire.

Bien, alors Harry, par quoi on commence ? Tu nous dis d'abord où se cache l'autre face de serpent, ou on attaque directement par les rôles qu'on va tous devoir jouer pour assouvir tes désirs de vengeance ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

J'ai les idées claires concernant ce qu'on va faire pour abattre Voldemort.

Harry s'attendait à des regards effrayés, à des sursauts de peur mais rien ne vint. C'est franchement rassuré qu'il pouvait continuer ses explications, aucun de ses amis n'avait peur de Son nom, heureusement. Comment auraient-ils pu tenir devant Lui, sous l'identité de ses plus proches fidèles, s'ils avaient peur de son nom ?

Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour pouvoir l'atteindre sans craindre d'être attaqué par ses mangemorts. Ça parait logique, mais j'ai pensé à une idée toute simple pour leur éviter de m'attaquer. Il faut que vous preniez leur place.

Attends une minute, Harry. Tu ne comptes pas nous faire enrôler dans ses rangs quand même ?

Non, Dean, rassures-toi, vous ne porterez pas sa marque. Et aucun de vous ne serait crédible, à postuler comme si de rien n'était. Il va falloir que vous preniez la place de ses bras droits, ceux qui sont tout le temps avec lui. Pour ça, il nous suffit de polynectar, et de connaître les cibles.

Et c'est toi qui va faire la quantité de polynectar nécessaire, Potter, je suppose ?

Un petit rire s'éleva du groupe de Serpentards, après la phrase de Pansy. Tous connaissaient le niveau médiocre du Gryffondor en potions, il n'en était pas capable. Mais Hermione, oui, et il était clair qu'avec l'aide de Draco, elle y arriverait.

Euh non, ça c'est certain Pansy. C'est donc maintenant que je distribue les rôles. Draco et Hermione, vous devrez préparer assez de potions pour vous tous, pour tenir 48h. Je sais que c'est énorme, mais je pense que vous en êtes capable. La salle sur demande pourra nous fournir tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Pas les cheveux des mangemorts, par contre…

Ron venait de mettre le doigt sur un des principaux problèmes du plan. Harry y avait longuement pensé.

Ce sera long et fastidieux, mais chacun d'entre vous devra mener une enquête approfondie sur son « sujet » pour le connaître par cœur. Vous devrez vivre dans leur corps pendant deux jours. Quand on en saura assez, on constituera des équipes de trois pour réaliser des missions pour récupérer les cheveux.

Ca va nous prendre un temps fou Harry ! Et pour le pauvre gosse qui est là-bas, on fait quoi ?

Ecoute Seamus, je suis désolé de te dire ça, et de vous le dire à vous tous, mais j'ai enfin réussi à admettre que tout ça ne pourra pas se faire sans dégâts collatéraux. Il en est un, c'est certain. C'est déjà trop tard pour lui de toute façon.

Que… qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Harry ? Les yeux d'Hermione étaient déjà embués de larmes, rien qu'à l'idée de la réponse.

Voldemort continue de m'envoyer des images de lui. Mais comme il le torture toutes les nuits depuis déjà trop longtemps, il est très sérieusement atteint. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Mon rapport quotidien de ce matin à Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh est sans appel. Je vous épargne les détails, mais au vu de mes descriptions, un peu trop précises d'ailleurs, il souffre probablement d'une septicémie. Sans soin, il mourra dans quelques jours, et c'est bien trop peu pour mettre nos plans au point.

Tout le groupe d'amis garda le silence à cette annonce. Ils se savaient en guerre, mais ils connaissaient tous Harry. Pour en arriver cette fatalité, il avait vraiment dû faire un énorme travail sur lui-même, et malheureusement pas dans le bon sens. Tous ressassaient ses dernières paroles et allaient devoir se faire à l'idée, eux aussi. Après tout, ils entraient en guerre, en phase active.

Bien, comment on choisit qui sera qui ? demanda Blaise, histoire de briser ce silence pesant.

J'avais pensé que vous pourriez choisir vous-mêmes. Nous connaissons tous les plus proches fidèles de Voldemort, à vous de voir. Choisissez en fonction des connaissances de vos cibles, et de la facilité que vous aurez à vous faire passer pour eux. Pansy, Drago, Théo et Blaise, j'avais pensé que vous pourriez…

… jouer le rôle d'un de nos proches ? Pourquoi pas, mais les garçons ne pourront pas prendre la voix des femmes et inversement, si je me souviens bien du polynectar ?

En effet, il serait mieux qu'Hermione, Pansy et Ginny choisissent des femmes, et elles sont peu nombreuses à être proches de Voldemort.

Non, elles ne le feront pas.

Draco avait soudain le regard froid. Il n'osait plus lever les yeux et son teint pâle alerta ses coéquipiers. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, et en levant les yeux vers Harry, il y lu une question muette. Que savait-il dont il n'avait pas parlé à Harry ? Il lui avait tout dit depuis sa fuite des mangemorts, tout ce qu'il savait à cette époque. En tout cas, c'est ce que croyait le Gryffondor. Draco, lui, était conscient de ne pas avoir abordé certains sujets avec lui. Par gène, parce qu'il croyait ça inutile, sans doute.

Les femmes ont une place spéciale auprès de lui.

Oh… Draco, tu veux dire que…

Ouais, Hermione. Vous croyez quand même pas qu'il vit des relations platoniques avec ses collègues féminines ? Avant d'avoir cette affreuse face de serpent, je vous rappelle qu'il était un homme, comme les autres. Et si une dizaine d'années après il s'est ressuscité un corps, je vous assure qu'il n'a pas oublié de se mettre ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait.

Bien que surréaliste, cette situation fit rougir la plupart des adolescents. Parler de sexualité, sans en rire, de façon très sérieuse et même plutôt grave, leur faisait venir en tête des images peu ragoutantes, et assez gênantes. Pansy se racla la gorge, et rompit doucement le silence.

Draco, tu veux dire que…

Que ma mère se fait sauter par Voldemort, oui.

Sa mâchoire serrée ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état de nerf du blond. Il se leva et parti quelques mètres plus loin, et frappa de son pied dans une butte de terre qui se trouvait sur son passage. Les mains dans les poches, il resta quelques secondes à regarder le ciel, empêchant les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Non pas qu'il éprouvait de grands sentiments envers sa mère, mais cette situation était très gênantes pour lui. N'importe quel adolescent vivrait mal d'apprendre qu'un de ses parents commet l'adultère. Alors, le faire pour le plaisir du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, c'était à vomir. Des pas dans son dos firent baisser la tête au jeune Serpentard. Il savait qui serait là, à vouloir le rassurer. Harry serait déçu qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, et à la fois il voudrait le réconforter, comme cette fois où ils avaient pris le temps de discuter de leur enfance, dans la salle sur demande, ce soir où…

Il fit volte-face et se trouva finalement en face de Granger. Elle se tenait droite et fière, et semblait attendre qu'il parle. Elle remarqua son regard surpris, et presque déçu. Puis finalement, elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, et je ne te connais certainement pas assez pour savoir ce que tu ressens. Par contre, moi, je peux te dire ce que je pense.

Son ton était calme, posé, et pas agressif le moins du monde. Elle voulait juste parler, lui _dire_.

Cette guerre est une saloperie, et nous n'oublierons jamais ce que nous avons vécu. Mais on fait tout ça en connaissance de cause. Je n'arrive déjà pas à faire comprendre à Ron mes sentiments pour lui, alors autant te dire que si ma première fois doit avoir lieu avec Voldemort, je ne te cache pas que me faire « sauter » ne me donne absolument pas envie. Mais s'il faut le faire je le ferai, parce que ça permettra de faire gagner Harry. C'est aimable de ta part de penser à Pansy, Ginny et moi, mais je crois pouvoir te dire en notre nom à toutes les trois, que nous sommes pleinement consciente de ce qui risque de nous arriver. Nous l'éviterons autant que possible, mais si cela doit arriver pendant nos deux jours d'infiltration, alors on serrera les dents et on fera avec. Range ta fierté, Draco. T'en fais pas pour ça, tu souffriras aussi à mon avis. Rappelles-toi, si nous devons aider Harry à gagner, alors nous ne serons que des _dégâts collatéraux_.


End file.
